


It Started Out with a Pic

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexting, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Akashi couldn’t help but smile at Mayuzumi’s text. The fact that Mayuzumi was still awake at that hour shouldn’t have surprised him, and he could practically imagine the almost-amused smirk that Mayuzumi could have made at his phone. It was enough to reassure him as he tapped on the phone’s keyboard.It’s a selfie, I thought that much was obvious.(12:02 am)---Continuation of the Year 2 February segment of "Destiny is Texting Me".





	

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. I've had this in my drafts for like, half a year, and I kept getting too embarrassed/worried about OOC-ness to actually finish and post it.
> 
> Happy belated Valentine's Day???

**Midnight, February 14th.**

Akashi stared at his phone.

As hard as he tried, he couldn’t find the answer to his dilemma by focusing on the screen. It wasn’t as though he’d had any reasons to do any research on this sort of thing before. Despite what some people might have liked to assume (and what he tried to tell himself back then,) he didn’t have the answers to everything- and it was becoming more and more apparent as the seconds ticked by. He didn’t have much time to stall; if he was going to do something, he’d commit to it and do it properly.

Even if his nerves were secretly fraying.

The clock on his phone ticked.

12:01 am.

He had to do it, and he had to do it now. There was no point in uncertainty.

Click. Tap tap tap. Send.

He released a sigh, not knowing that he had held his breath until he heard it whooshing out of his mouth.

More seconds passed by.

Ping. A new message.

_Are my eyes deceiving me, or did you really just take a selfie?  
(12:02 am)_

Akashi couldn’t help but smile at Mayuzumi’s text. The fact that Mayuzumi was still awake at that hour shouldn’t have surprised him, and he could practically imagine the almost-amused smirk that Mayuzumi could have made at his phone. It was enough to reassure him as he tapped on the phone’s keyboard.

It’s a selfie, I thought that much was obvious.  
(12:02 am)

Several seconds passed.

Ping.

_Not that I’m complaining, but is there any particular reason why you sent me a selfie at midnight?  
(12:03 am)_

And now he had Mayuzumi’s attention. Akashi almost made it a game to make him curious, since the older male often tried to put on a front of nonchalance. It was part of what Akashi liked about him: The fact that he got to see Mayuzumi’s true self and emotions, like he was privy to a well-kept secret.

It’s part of your Valentine’s Day gift.  
(12:04 am)

Almost immediately, Akashi got the exact response he wanted.

_“Part of”? What’s the rest of it?  
(12:04 am)_

Akashi let himself lie back on his bed, setting his phone down for a moment as he undid the top two buttons of his flannel pajama shirt. Then he picked up his phone again, snapped a picture of himself (rather tastefully, he thought,) and pressed send.

A full minute passed. He guessed it was Mayuzumi trying to figure out his plan.

_Okay, so you’ve unbuttoned your shirt. I’m still not getting it.  
(12:07 am)_

Akashi laughed quietly to himself- why did he doubt his own brilliance? Of course, this was for his sake as much as it was for Mayuzumi’s. Trying to avoid distracting himself any further, Akashi unbuttoned the remaining two buttons on his shirt, pressing the sides apart just enough to let a small portion of his skin show.

Click.

Three minutes for a response. More than enough time for Mayuzumi to understand- he was smart, Akashi knew that.

Ping.

_...Are you doing what I think you’re doing?  
(12:13 am)_

Akashi smiled at his phone, relaxing slightly.

That depends. Do you want me to stop?  
(12:15 am)

The response was faster than Akashi thought it would be:

_If you stop I won’t forgive you.  
(12:15 am)_

The urgency of Mayuzumi’s text was more than enough to encourage Akashi to continue. It was almost overwhelming, knowing that Mayuzumi was that attracted to him- and he loved every second of it. Carefully, he completely removed the shirt and set it beside him, revealing his toned chest.

Click.

Ping.

_Fuck.  
(12:18 am)_

Akashi didn’t waste any time in sending his next picture- a thumb hooked into his pajama pants, teasing by pulling down just the slightest bit to reveal the waistband of his boxers briefs. He smirked at himself in the camera view.

Click.

Ping.

_You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?  
(12:21 am)_

“Oh, Mayuzumi,” He muttered to himself, content to know that nobody was around to hear him, “You have no idea.”

Pulling down the waistband of his pajama pants just enough so that they slid halfway down his thighs- awkwardly trapping his legs, but for the sake of the picture, Akashi could tolerate it- and lifting the hand that wasn’t holding his phone to run through his hair, he took another picture and sent it.

Ping.

_Wait.  
(12:26 am)_

Akashi paused. Surely he hadn’t gone too far…?

Hm?  
(12:26 am)

He had just barely sent the text when his phone started playing the ringtone he had specifically set for Mayuzumi (though his calls were infrequent, ever since “the incident”) and flashing his profile on the screen.

Perhaps a bit too eagerly, Akashi answered.

“Is something wrong, Mayuzumi?” He teased.

_“Yeah, the fact that you’re driving me crazy with those pictures. How did you even manage to look so sultry?”_

Akashi had to restrain a laugh.

“Well, I’m flattered. Only the best for you.”

A shaky exhale from the other end of the line, and suddenly, everything felt much more debauched. Akashi tried not to shift his legs; He had wanted to drag out the dialogue a little bit more, if only to make the inevitable end that much sweeter, but the fact that this- this!- was really happening had come crashing down on him, and it thrilled him.

_“You’re too good sometimes, you know that?”_

“I’ve been told so,” Akashi responded, and hoped his voice didn’t betray how excited he was beginning to feel.

It might be as good as basketball.

He swallowed thickly.

“Tell me, Mayuzumi… how did those pictures affect you?”

A quiet grunt, and then,

_“Don’t pretend like you don’t know.”_

“But for my sake, can you tell me?”

_“...”_

“Chihiro… please.”

Akashi heard Mayuzumi’s breath hitch at the use of his name, and after a short pause, a sigh.

_“I’m really turned on right now.”_

Just the way Mayuzumi said those six words made Akashi shudder.

“And what are you planning on doing about it?” Akashi asked, suddenly not minding much that his voice had taken on an airy quality. If the stuttered breath Mayuzumi let out from the other end of the line was any indication, he didn’t mind either.

_“I…”_

“Chihiro, you don’t need my permission to touch yourself. But I do want you to.”

Akashi could hear a quietly murmured _“fuck”_ through the line, and the rustle of fabric. Seconds later, a soft moan.

_“You have no idea how hot you sound.”_

Biting his lower lip, Akashi carefully sat up, shucking off the rest of his pajama pants and trying to avoid the awkward feeling of moving around with a half-erection. He carefully angled his body so that he could reach for the shoebox under his bed, only hesitating for a moment. When he finally pulled it out, he removed the hardly-used bottle of hand lotion, and set his phone down on his pillow.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Mayuzumi asked, and not for the first time that night, Akashi wished he could be there with him. This would have been so much more convenient if he had been able to visit instead of being stuck in the Rakuzan dorms. But, all in due time.

“Getting lotion,” Akashi replied candidly, and Mayuzumi made a strangled sort of sound.

_“This is going to be over before it starts isn’t it?”_

“You could always help me along.”

There was a silence from the other end, and Akashi almost wondered if Mayuzumi had accidentally hung up, when,

_“I wish I was there with you, touching you.”_

Akashi allowed himself to fall back onto the mattress, pushing down the fabric that restricted him and pumping a liberal amount of lotion onto his hand, then tossing aside the bottle. He could pick it up later.

“How would you touch me?”

_“I’d start by running my hands across your body- I’d try to touch everywhere I could reach, down your sides and across your chest, parting your legs…”_

As if he could feel Mayuzumi with him, Akashi spread his legs, letting out a sigh of relief as he finally wrapped his hand around his erection and began to stroke.

_“I’d press my lips over every part of you that I could reach… Kiss you until you beg for more…”_

There was a temporary pause, and then,

_“Would you beg if I wanted you to?”_

Akashi didn’t know how to answer that; He had never needed to beg before, but with Mayuzumi, the offer was tempting. He closed his eyes, focusing on the light sounds that came from the other end of the phone, and tried to imagine Mayuzumi’s lips on his own, more aggressive than they had been after his final winter cup, demanding, prying-

_“Akashi?”_

“Maybe.”

Mayuzumi, in one of his moments of openness, let out a quiet laugh. The sound was music to Akashi’s ears.

“You can call me by my first name, Chihiro. It’s just us,” Akashi added, his voice just barely hinting at breathlessness.

_“...Seijurou.”_

The sound of Mayuzumi practically moaning his name caused Akashi to swallow thickly. He sped up his hand, trying to thrust into his fist as the pleasure began to mount. For several long moments, there was nothing but the sound of slick hands moving and the static that would occasionally crackle when Mayuzumi let out a particularly heated groan.

Akashi only wished he could be there to see the face Mayuzumi made as he spoke.

“Say it again.”

_“Seijurou.”_

“And again.”

_“S-Seijurou.”_

Akashi let out a shaky moan, shutting his eyes tighter. Mayuzumi sounded so distant and yet so close, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it would feel even better once they really were together. He wasn’t sure how much time he had spent fantasizing, but he was brought out of his clouded thoughts by the sound of Mayuzumi’s breath speeding up as he swore.

“Chihiro, are you going to-”

_“Fuck, yeah, I am…”_

Akashi pressed his head to the side, feeling the cool of the pillow against his cheeks.

“Let me hear you say my name as you come.”

Mayuzumi’s breath hitched then, almost gasping as his voice faltered--

_“Nn-- Sei-- oh, fuck-- Seijurou!”_

Hearing Mayuzumi reach his peak was all that it took for Akashi to finish, letting out a low “ah” as strings of cum shot out, dripping onto his stomach and making a mess.

It took a minute for Akashi to regain his breath; It had been far too long since he’d had an orgasm, even longer since one so satisfying. His eyes fluttered open and closed, and drowsiness began to settle in as he relaxed against the sheets. He knew he’d have to clean himself up at some point, but at the moment, he felt boneless. As he tried to keep himself awake, he realized there was something important that he hadn’t said.

“Chihiro.”

_“Yeah?”_

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

_“...Happy Valentine’s Day.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about these guys to me at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com .


End file.
